


Correspondence

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [21]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in France, a soldier watches an officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

He’s a good doctor, and a good commander, is Colonel Watson, but even he has times when a smart aide-de-camp knows to tread lightly; when the supply trains are late, or the ambulances are early, or when the everlasting thunder of the guns reminds us that the trenches are not so far away. But mostly it’s when he’s answering a telegram from that friend of his back home. 

And why not? After all, what can you say when the real question you just got asked is “Are you still alive?” and you’re not sure that the answer is truly “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the JWP prompt "Futility" by Wilfrid Owen,  
> Originally published at the [Watson's Woes LJ community.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/864979.html)


End file.
